


The Wolf

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Based on what Yoosung says in the 00:03am chatroom on day 1, F/M, Oral Sex, post-sex cuddling, slight roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: Many months after you started dating Yoosung, you went and re-read old chatrooms from when you first joined the RFA. One of the messages which Yoosung sent back then... Well, what could go wrong with you bringing it up?





	The Wolf

“Hey, what are you doing? You’ve been giggling at your phone for a few minutes… Has Seven sent you some memes? Can I see?” A curious Yoosung was hovering around near you as you were lying on the sofa in preparation for a movie night the two of you had planned. He pushed his glasses up his face as he tried leaning in to look at your screen, and pouted as you dropped your phone screen-down onto your chest.

Tonight was the first night in a good few weeks where the two of you were taking time to relax late, and for good reason too. Yoosung missed a lot of his school work thanks to the injury the hacker inflicted on his eye, and was doing his best to catch up for your sake so you could have nights like this. As well as that, because of the eye injury, Yoosung tired himself out quickly as he would almost be on the verge of straining his other eye.

It was nice to spend time together like this though…

“Was it not a meme then? Come on, tell me!” A cute pout formed on his face then, making you grin up at him. Of course, you quickly figured out that the pout was a distraction for him to try and grab your phone. You grabbed the device, and pushed it down your shirt – a convenient place to hide it if you wanted him to stop being a mischief. The blush on his face was proof enough of that.

“For your information Yoosung, I’m re-reading the chatrooms from just after I joined the RFA, to see how far we’ve gone since then… I’ve just read a very mischievous thing you said on the very first day~” You then proceeded to stand up, leaving Yoosung staring at you in shock as you pulled your phone out.

“Wh- What…?”

You opened the RFA messenger, and grinned as you found the old chatroom you were speaking about. “My first official day in the RFA, three minutes past midnight...” As you loaded it, his eyes grew wide. Then… you began reading the chatroom out loud. “’ _i really want to know what kind of person you are, MC.’_ To which I replied with ‘ _Just one lonely sheep longing for someone’s arms.’_ And wow, I can’t believe your next response, you cheeky thing...” It seemed that Yoosung had gone into a slight panic wanting to know what was said, and hearing you say it out loud made him feel embarrassed. 

Suddenly, you heard the clatter of Yoosung’s glasses being dropped onto a coffee table on the lounge, before he dived at you to wrap his arms around your waist to give him the chance to get your phone. “Meanie! Don’t read that out loud!” He tried swiping at your phone, just for you to hold it up in the air in front of you, meaning that it was just out of his reach. 

You giggled again as you scrolled down a bit more in the chatroom, tilted your phone so that both of you could see what was said, before continuing to read it out loud. “’ _I… I’m not quite a wolf… But if you want, I can turn into a wo, wolf...”_

Yoosung had froze to the spot, his face turning a luminous red colour as the context of what he had wrote back then sank in.

_But then, he did something completely unexpected._ You felt his head rest on your shoulder, before there was a sudden sharp pain in the side of your neck, proceeded by a few small kisses. “… You’re a mean sheep. The w- wolf has to eat you now.”

“Y- Yoosung-!” You were completely shocked as Yoosung then grabbed your wrist, and began leading you through his apartment until you reached his bedroom. “What are you…?!”

Suddenly, he was laughing as he closed the bedroom door, sat you down on his bed, and placed his hands at either said of you. He looked aggressive, but… a cute kind of aggressive. “I’ve turned into a wolf, that’s what!” Seconds later, you were pinned down onto the bed, and he was at your throat again with kisses, bites, and slight licks.

What really surprised you was something which Yoosung had never actually done before… He started talking quite dirty to you. “I bet you’re going to be tasty… I can’t wait to taste the juices that come out of you… J-  J ust for me.” He was clearly flustered saying things like that, but he really did seem to be enjoying this whole ‘I’m a wolf’ act. 

Eventually, you felt Yoosung’s fingers digging into your wrists, keeping them pinned at either side of your head. His eyes had a mischievous darkness present in them, and he licked his lips eagerly. “Yummy...” Then, following a quick smirk, he bit the top of your shirt and pulled it down. As the shirt was technically part of your pyjamas, you had decided to… not wear anything under it… That meant that once he had pulled it down enough, one of your breasts were freed. 

With a bright red face, he then dipped his head down and took one of your nipples  into his mouth… then he bit down. A quiet whine escaped your lips, and he froze for a moment. 

_Yoosung liked that sound._

“Mmm… Y- Yoosung, don’t stop...” You whimpered quietly, feeling slight shockwaves of surprise at his previous action. “P- Please...”

_And that was all the persuasion he needed._

Almost relentlessly, Yoosung bit down again, before using his tongue to stimulate the skin in his mouth. In turn, you shivered and felt your hips bucking through the feeling. It seemed as though Yoosung was going through something similar too, this new dominant side of him was quite obviously exciting and sending the blood rushing through his body. 

As he did that though, you never realised that he had released your hands, and had moved them to your hips. “Don’t move! Prey that’s been bitten can’t move properly! I’ll have to bite you more if you try to move again...” He was quite high-pitched at first, but his voice became deep and quite alluring  at the mention of biting you more. 

_Who knew, just bringing up an old message from when you joined the RFA was enough for you and Yoosung to experiment with something new in bed…_

“And… And if I can’t stay still?” You realised then that it was possible to move your arms, so you ran your hand through his hair, removing the two pins keeping his hair out of his face. He growled almost… cutely… Before then… His hands moved to your pyjama bottoms and underwear, and pulled them down.

“I’ll have to show you… if you last that long, I guess...” He then moved his head further down, and suddenly, you felt a heated dampness at the apex between your legs. A loud whine escaped your lips, before you cried out his name at the top of your voice at the feeling of his tongue leaving a warm, wet trail in the same place. He looked up at you with lust in his eyes, and a childish excitement took over his face.

_He’d never been so eager to eat you out before that point-!_

“G- Gah! Y- Y- Yoosung!” You shrieked as you felt his fingers teasing you alongside his tongue, with the huge pool of heat in your body becoming almost overwhelming. He kept up his mean teasing until you came, with slight tears streaming from your eyes. Never had Yoosung been so… intense!

You had to close your eyes and rest your arm on your face as he wiped his lips, before he began to panic. _Had he hurt you? Had you not liked it? He should have never let himself get riled up by those old messages!_

With a worried look on his face, he moved himself up and cupped both of your cheeks. “Um… I- I didn’t hurt you, did I…? I’m so-!”

“Heh… Hehehe… That was amazing, Yoos… Can we see the dominant Yoosung more often…?” You pressed your forehead against his, and watched as his eyes widened before lighting up. “I like the wolf… I’ll be the prey more often if it means I get to meet him...” Yoosung was a blushing mess as you then sat up, before you pulled him into a gentle embrace. “Oh yeah… What’s the time, Mr. Wolf?”

“Um… I don’t know… I think it’s about ten at ni-!”

“It’s dinner time~” You hooked your arms around his neck, and pulled him in for a deep kiss. There wasn’t much of a fight for dominance now, but instead, there was a level of control between the two of you. You stopped when he yawned though, as it made you giggle. “But it seems like Mr. Wolf needs some rest after such a big meal… I’ll lie down with you...” You sorted out your pyjamas, before taking hold of the bedsheets and wrapping them around the two of you.

Once you lay down with Yoosung, he pulled you into a tight hug, and buried his head into your chest as he closed his eyes. It was… wonderful. You knew that you wanted to repay the favour come the morning… Perhaps a nice breakfast would do, accompanied with hugs from you and little Lisa the cat…

**Author's Note:**

> [Find this oneshot on tumblr too!](https://saeranlover.tumblr.com/post/169696742508/the-wolf)


End file.
